Mexican 1 peso coin
Mexico Second Mexican Empire |value= 1.00 pesos, 8.00 reales (Mexican Empire) |years= *1866–1867 *1869–1905 *1898–1914 *1918–1945 *1947–1950 *1957–1967 *1970–1987 *1992–present |mass= *27.07 g (1866–1867; 1869–1873; 1898–1914) *1.692 g (1870–1905) *18.13 g (1918–1919) *16.6 g (1920–1945) *14 g (1947–1949) *13.33 g (1950) *16 g (1957–1967) *9.07 g (1970–1984) *5.9 g (1983–1987) *3.95 g (1992–present) |diameter= *37 mm (1866–1867) *39 mm (1910–1914) *34 mm (1918–1945) *32 mm (1947–1950) *34.5 mm (1957–1967) *28.98 mm (1970–1984) *24 mm (1983–1987) *21 mm (1992–present) |composition= *Silver (1866–1873; 1898–1967) *Gold (1870–1905) *Cupronickel (1970–1984) *Stainless steel (1983–1987) *Stainless steel and aluminum-bronze (1992–present) |obverse-design= *Maximilian I (1866–1867) *Coat of arms of Mexico (1869–1950; 1970–present) *José María Morelos (1957–1967) |reverse-design= *Coat of arms of Imperial Mexico, value, year (1866–1867) *Phrygian cap, scales, law, sword, value, year (1869–1873) *Value (1870–1905) *Phrygian cap, value, year (1898–1909) *Woman on horse, year (1910–1914) *Phrygian cap, value, year, wreath (1918–1945) *José María Morelos (1947–1950; 1970–1987) *Coat of arms of Mexico (1957–1967) *Value, year (1992–present) }} The 1 peso coin was issued by the Second Mexican Empire from 1866 to 1867, and then by the States of Mexico from 1869 and periodically into the present. It is one of the oldest coins of the Mexican peso, being succeeded only by the 1 centavo coin, which was first issued in 1863. History Peso of the Second Mexican Empire Prior to 1866, the term, "one peso" usually referred to the Spanish or Mexican 8 real coin. During the reign of the Second Mexican Empire, under leadership of Emperor Maximilian I, the first coin denominated as "one peso" was established, equal to 8 reales, which remained in circulation until 1897. This coin, composed of 903/1000 fine silver weighed 27.07 grams, had a diameter of 37 millimeters, and a thickness of 2.5 millimeters. The obverse featured an effigy of Maximilian I, with the legend "Maximiliano Emperador". The reverse displayed the coat of arms of the Second Mexican Empire, along with the year of minting, value, and the legend "Imperio Mexico". This coin stopped being minted in 1867 due to the fall of the Second Mexican Empire.Numista: 1 peso – Maximilian I First issues of the Second Mexican Republic .]] During 1869, after the fall of the Second Mexican Empire, President Benito Juárez issued a new one-peso coin equal to 8 reales. The coin was composed of 903/1000 fine silver and weighed 27.073 grams. On the obverse, the coat of arms of Mexico at the time was displayed, along with the year and the legend, "Republica Mexicana". The reverse of the coin featured the Phrygian cap, a symbol of liberty, floating above a depiction of law, along with the value and silver content. The following year, in 1870, a gold coin one-peso coin was issued, which weighed 1.692 grams and was very thin. The obverse of the coin was the same as its silver counterpart, but the reverse instead displayed the value and gold content of the coin. In 1873, issuing of the silver coin ceased due to the new, more convenient gold coin. This gold coin remained in circulation until 1905. Late 19th century to early 20th century .]] In 1898, a new one-peso coin was issued by President Porfirio Díaz alongside the previous gold coin. This coin, like two of its predecessors, was composed of 903/1000 fine silver and weighed 27.073 grams. On its obverse, it featured the coat of arms of the Second Mexican Republic at the time with the legend, "Republica Mexicana", however unlike the previous coins, did not display the year of minting, which was displayed on its reverse along with the Phrygian cap, its value, and its silver fineness. This coin was used up until 1909. Caballito peso .]] During 1910, the famous "Caballito" peso coin was introduced, which is known today as one of the most appealing Mexican coins. The coin was designed by French engraver Charles Pillet, who was commissioned to design the coin commemorating 100 years since the Mexican War of Independence, which started in 1810. The coin, composed of 903/1000 fine silver, weighed 27.07 grams and had a diameter of 39 millimeters. The coin's obverse displayed the coat of arms of Mexico, with the state title ("Estados Unidos Mexicanos") and the value. The reverse displayed Liberty on a horse with her hand lifted high in exhortation along with the year and the legend, "Independencia y Libertad" (Independence and Liberty). The coin ceased circulation in 1914. 1918 to 1945 .]] In 1918, after four years of the one-peso coin not being minted, a completely new coin design was minted. Due to the drop of the silver content in Mexican coinage, the amount of silver used in the coin was decreased to 800/1000 fine silver, thus lowering the mass of the coin to 18.13 grams and the diameter to 34 millimeters. This coin's reverse, like many of its predecessors, displayed the coat of arms of Mexico, and the state name, but its value was moved to the reverse, which also displayed the year of minting, and a Phrygian cap. On the edge was the inscription, "Independencia y Libertad". This new coin stopped being minted in 1919, when a new coin of the same design was introduced the following year. The only differences between the new coin and the old coin were the silver content, which was decreased to 720/1000 and the mass, decreased to 16.6 grams. In 1945, the minting of the coin ceased. Late 1940s .]] From 1947 to 1949, a new 1 peso coin and design was implemented. The coin was composed of 500/1000 fine silver, weighed 14 grams, and had a diameter of 32 millimeters. This coin featured a new design of the Mexican coat of arms along with an unchanged state name. The coin's reverse displayed Generalisimo José María Morelos, the value, year, and for the first time since 1909, displayed the coin's silver content. 1950 coin In 1950, the Mexican Mint developed a new one-peso coin. The silver content of the coin was decreased further, down to 300/1000 fine silver, with a weight of 13.33 grams, a diameter of 32 millimeters, and a thickness of 2 millimeters. The coin featured the same Mexican coat of arms as its predecessor, along with the state title of Mexico. Its reverse displayed a different design of José María Morelos, along with the value and the year of minting. On this coin, the silver content was not displayed, possibly due to having a low content. 1957 to 1967 .]] In 1957, a new one-peso coin was issued by the Bank of Mexico, and had many comparable differences to the previous pesos. The silver content of this coin had dropped dramatically, only having a content of 100/1000 fine silver. However, the decrease in silver did not decrease the mass of the coin, as the remaining composition of the coin increased its mass to 16 grams. It had a diameter of 34.5 millimeters and a thickness of 2.3 millimeters. The obverse of the coin featured José Marìa Morelos, while the reverse displayed the coat of arms of Mexico, along with the state name, value, and year of minting. On the edge, the "Independencia y Libertad" inscription returned. This coin ceased circulation in 1967. 1957 commemorative coin Along with the introduction of the new one-peso in 1957, the Bank of Mexico issued a commemorative coin of the same value, which celebrated the 100th anniversary of the Mexican Constitution of 1857. It was composed of only 100/1000 fine silver, with a mass of 16 grams and a diameter of 34 millimeters. The obverse displayed Benito Juárez, along with the legend, "Centenario de la Constitucion de Mexico 1857–1957" (Centennial of the Constitution of Mexico 1857–1957), while the reverse displayed the coat of arms of Mexico, the coin's value, and its year of minting. First non-silver coin Category:Mexican peso Category:Aluminum-bronze Category:Curponickel Category:Gold Category:Silver Category:Stainless steel